


Think Of Me

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Radio 3 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Phantom-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Suzy finds comfort in the arms of her Phantom...(Oh yes, the Phantom is back..)





	Think Of Me

“Angel...”

Silence falls, the Phantom emerging quietly from behind where the other woman is standing, pausing to take in the way the other woman was standing, then speaking softly, moving to curl the woman into her arms, tucking the smaller woman safely into her, letting her arms close tight around the other woman, the words softer now, almost whispered.

“Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind...”

It brings a near smile and Phantom smiles, turning her face to press a light kiss to the woman’s cheek, trailing kisses slowly down her cheek and against her neck, her laugh light when the other woman speaks.

“Please promise me that sometimes... You will think of me...”

“I never stopped.”

The words are softer still this time and when the Phantom releases her, Suzy finds that she turns to take in the other woman. Phantom is tall, almost irritatingly so, and bright, she knows that much, but it has been years since they met. 

The limp has faded and yet, there’s still something weary in the way Phantom offers her a hand. Suzy takes it instantly, squeezing the Phantom’s hand lightly, she’s not afraid of her. How can she be afraid of someone so gentle?

The doors that click shut behind them are followed by light laughter even as the Phantom moves ahead, delighted by something. 

“How young and innocent we were...”

The words are light, but hold a world of promise...


End file.
